


Cons Don't Work On Heartbroken Cops

by momo0231



Series: Florida Ain't To Different From Gravity Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Angst, I still have no explanation for this, I'm a little sorry, M/M, Still mostly set in the Miami Vice setting but Gravity Falls makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: Stan gets a mysterious postcard from his barely talked about brother from Oregon and leaves to find him.Sonny hasn't heard from him in two weeks.





	Cons Don't Work On Heartbroken Cops

“You heard from Stan yet?” As soon as he asked, Tubbs realized it was the wrong question to ask when Sonny’s face dropped.

“Nah, he probably is taking his time getting there. Oregon is a far drive.” Sonny turned the car on, both of them thinking about how quickly Stan set up his days off and bolted out of the office when he got that postcard from his brother.

It didn’t take a week and a half to get to Oregon.

~*~

Sonny was in the middle of a case with Tubbs when Trudy handed him a piece of mail, smiling a little. “No return address, but it does say Oregon on it. Looks like your boy sent you a letter, hopefully to apologize.”

Sonny laughed, taking the letter and opening it at his desk, stopping whatever conversation that they were previously having. Tubbs sat on Sonny’s desk, watching him. “He better be comin’ back soon. We can’t sleep on that case he was helpin’ us…” He trailed off as he watched Sonny’s face turn white, his eyes moving over the page he was reading before staring at the start of it. From the back of the paper it looked like a newspaper clipping.

“Sonny?” Tubbs was standing up as his partner read the paper again, before pausing, and then reading it again. He was about to say something again, aware of the eyes on his back and he unconsciously shielded his partners from whatever eyes were trying to watch.

His hands were shaking, which Tubbs would later rationalize with himself on why he reached over and plucked the paper out of his hands. There was barely any resistance and Sonny crumpled as if the paper was supporting him.

Tubbs wasn’t sure what to expect, but what he read wasn’t what he was expecting. It felt like a sucker punch below the belt and a wave of confusion, and anger flowed through him first. The sadness would come later, after he could think about what it really meant for him and not just Sonny.

 _Stan Pines dead_.

~*~

The office had been in a state of tense work and silence the last two days, Sonny hadn’t showed up to work and no one expected him to either. Most cases had stopped or slowed significantly, the two biggest elephants in the room and no one wanted to talk about it.

Zito and Switek handled it by trying to crack jokes when they could, but even they were dampened a little and it would eventually go back to nothing. The girls had put their heads together and were talking to just themselves. They went home with each other and showed up to work together, probably talking into the night. Tubbs had been doing casework but sometimes he would stop and go out to try and talk to Sonny or just stare at his partner’s desk that had also doubled as Stan’s desk. Everyone told him not to come into the department or use anything, but the conman always wormed his way in here. There wasn’t a lot that was actually Stan’s on the desk, but there was enough.

Castillo had come by Sonny’s desk with a box, stood there for a moment, jaw clenching and unclenching before leaving the box and returning to his office. It still was there, a day later and no one dared look over at the reminder of what they _needed_ to do.

There wasn’t any more information then what was in the clipping. The police force of Gravity Falls was hard to get in contact with and the surrounding towns had nothing to really say other then what was already said. Everyone had tried, without telling anyone else to find more information on what happened to Stan.

Two more days passed and it was Gina that finally went to Sonny’s desk and started to put Stan’s things into the box that Castillo had left. The next day someone asked Switek why everyone was so upset about the death of an informant of all people. No one seemed particularly upset when he punched him in the mouth.

Sonny still hadn’t come back to work.

Everyone tried to talk to him, god they tried. Tubbs tried the hardest, with a close second by Castillo. He wouldn’t talk to anyone and he hadn’t left his boat since they found out. Everyone came by with food and good words but Sonny barely responded to either of it. The only time he did was when Tubbs brought the box of Stan’s belongings with him from his desk and set it down on the bed next to Sonny.

It wasn’t even really anything, old case files a few bills that Stan had stashed in the top drawer as some kind of reserve, but there was a picture. A picture of Stan and Sonny at one of the many get togethers that they had as a force where Zito was trying out a new camera and had brought it along to test it. It captured a moment of laughter at something someone said, Sonny’s arm around Stan’s shoulders.

It was the only thing Sonny pulled out of the box. “Why him?” He said softly, the first words Tubbs had heard him say since this all started.

He couldn’t answer him.

~*~

It was Gina’s idea, to have the party. Everyone pretty much agreed to it and they were able to get it set up that night. No one pushed Sonny to get out of bed, or even talk but they all figured that having people there that knew and loved him would be more useful than them all going alone.

They cooked, they drank (all much more than they should have, including Castillo) and they tried to joke like there was nothing wrong in the world. Like they could all wake up and have who they wanted back or at least the feelings to go away.

Sonny didn’t talk, but he did sit up and eat the food he was given and drink the same amount if not more so. They all thought that maybe he would be able to get through this.

The next day, Sonny didn’t show up to work and when Tubbs went to visit him he wasn’t at home in his boat and his car was gone.

He was about to trash the damn boat, Elvis be damned, when he saw a note on the counter. Tubbs picked it up, skimming through it before crinkling it in his hands. “Damn it Crockett!” He yelled, throwing the paper across the small room. He took a moment to breathe, in three and out three, before picking up the note again and heading back to the department.

He ignored the worried faces of his coworkers (his friends, his brain supplied helpfully) to walk into Castillo’s office without knocking. He normally would have gotten more of a reaction, but Castillo was just staring at his desk. There wasn’t even a file on it.

“Lieutenant, Sonny-“

“He’s left.” The man said simply, he already knew. Sonny had called him this morning to tell him.

Tubbs sighed, dropping the note on his desk anyway. “I can’t believe him, like this is going to make it any better? He’s only going to hurt himself more and _we’re_ down a good cop!”

“He’s gone to Gravity Falls to bring Stan home.” Castillo said softly, glancing up at Tubbs finally, his shoulders tense with the same anxiety and fear that Tubbs had in his chest.

The vice team waited, waited for a body to be brought home, hoping they wouldn’t be left with two. None of them wanted to think about what would happen if Oregon took another one of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry these two out of my cold dead hands.


End file.
